


Lost Love by Casey

by Legion FanFic Archivist (Hanofer)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanofer/pseuds/Legion%20FanFic%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: Classic Levitz run! Someone mourns the loss of a lover that might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love by Casey

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, DC does. I'm just having some fun with them, that's all. I am not receiving any compensation for this. This story takes place immediately following LSH #50, in the "Levitz Era".

  


**Legion Academy, Old Montauk Point, 2988:**

"We've failed."

Fingers glide across the keys of the computer console, calling up the image of a young man in blue, flying through the air.

"After all the planning, the preparations.... We had a chance to bring him back, and we failed. I mean, I know the others never intended to do more than get revenge on the monster that killed him, but I thought maybe there would be a chance...a chance to bring him back. Instead, we were lucky to escape with our lives...most of us were, anyway...."

"Hon, you really should rest...."

A rueful smile tugs at the corners of bright red lips.

"You are amazing, you know that? After all that's happened, all that I've told you, you're still worried about me. I don't know how you can even stand to look at me...."

"Because I love you, that's how."

"You do, don't you? And, believe it or not, I love you, too. Just...."

"Just not quite in the same way you loved him, right? I know that.... And I've accepted it." 

She smiles warmly, caressing the stocky man's cheek, causing him to smile, also. 

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" she asks. Then, despite herself, her attention returns to the viewscreen. As she does, she fails to see the ever-so-slight disappointment in her lover's eyes.

"Listen, I've got some...things to catch up on. Don't stay too long, okay? You really do need to rest. You've had a rough time these last few days...."

She nods, bowing her head slightly to kiss the comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will. Don't worry about me."

"Mordru himself couldn't keep me from doing that."

Unable, or unwilling, to take her eyes off the screen, she listens to his footsteps fade and the hiss of the door sliding open and close. 

"Gods, you're beautiful. You...were...be-beautiful...."

Wrenching sobs begin to wrack her slim body. Tears stream unbidden down drawn, pale cheeks. For long moments, she holds her sides tightly, trying to regain control of the emotions that have threatened to overcome her these last few days. Then, she hears a voice...his voice...coming from the viewscreen.

"Hi, guys! Since I haven't been able to visit in a while, I thought I'd send you this message. I still can't believe how far technology has advanced in your time! I'm still amazed that Brainy was able to concoct this doo-hickey for me so I can send this from my era to yours! Anyway, I know your anniversary's coming up, and I just wanted to say congratulations and tell you that I'll visit as soon as I can, and do this in person. Seems like there's never enough time, y'know? Smallville's been pretty busy for me lately, but I'll find the time, somehow. It's been too long since I've seen you all, since we found a cure for Mon-El, and I miss you, especially you two. Oh, Lana wants to come with me, too. That is, if you have enough room for both of us! From Mon-El's messages, it sounds like the Legion's gotten pretty crowded lately! Hope you can spare some time for an old friend, though. Uh-Oh. Looks like trouble's brewing at the Savings  & Loan. _sigh_.... Life goes on, huh? Gotta go, guys. Give my love to the others, and I'll see you soon, okay? 'Bye!"

"End of last entry in File #071820TH88. Replay message? "

"N-No, Computo. I-I've seen enough."

A wave of dizziness overcomes her, and she slumps weakly into a nearby chair. Her chin begins to twitch. Teeth bite painfully into her lower lip as she fights to keep the tears at bay. But she is too weak, her body and spirit damaged too severely from the trauma of this last adventure. Once again, the tears come, bringing with them flashes of memory. His easy smile...his kindness...his gentleness, despite being able to destroy mountains...the way the tiny curl fell over his forehead, no matter how many times he pushed it back...the regret she felt when she finally realized that their love could never be...and the stabbing pain in her soul when Rokk told her of his passing....

Then, more recent memories. Staring out of the time cube at the swirling energies of the Time Stream...the Trapper, startling her as he suddenly appeared...watching her friends fall before him...and the pain and despair as she died again....

"You were right, my first, best love. There is never enough time...." she whispers.

"....Life goes on, huh?"

Her head snaps up at the sound of his voice. "What...?"

Again.

"....Life goes on, huh?"

Once again, he is on the screen in front of her, shrugging his shoulders and grinning. Over and over, that small snippet of video replays itself.

"....Life goes on, huh?"

"....Life goes on, huh?"

"....Life goes on, huh?"

Staring into his eyes, she feels a sudden warmth envelope her, filling her with renewed strength. Unbidden, a smile forms on her lips as she dabs at the moistness around her eyes. She places two fingers to her pursed lips and then moves them to the viewscreen, pressing them against his own. Then, determinedly, she pressed a button on the console. The screen suddenly goes black.

"I apologize, Legionnaire. Apparently, there is some kind of anomaly in the system. I cannot ascertain any other reason for that piece of video to repeat itself like that, although I am doing a complete systems check to determine the cause. "

"Don't bother, Computo. I know what it was. It was just an old friend, giving me some advice. Now, I think it's time I took it."

And with that, Luornu Taine, the woman once called Duo Damsel, strides confidently out of the monitor room.

  
The End

  



End file.
